


На 12 удар

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих





	На 12 удар

«Шульдих, ты можешь всё!»

Телепат небрежно отмахивается от восхищенного мысленного комментария Наое и прячет довольную улыбку.

Настоящее, полноценное Рождество в доме Шварц — неплохо звучит.

— «Кроуфорд, плати за мои сверхурочные».

— «Может лучше деньгами?» — В данный момент оракул готов согласиться на всё, что угодно, лишь бы отменить выполнение того длинного списка заказов, который на днях ему радостно презентовал рыжий.

«Нет», — рыжий непреклонен. Быть может, если бы у Кроуфорда не было таких затравленных глаз, Шульдих бы и согласился, но… когда человек реагирует на провокацию, грех не воспользоваться этим. Неинтересно играть с равнодушными, они не могут оценить всю глубину подстерегающего их коварства.

Рыжий вытягивается на диване и довольно мурлыкает себе что-то под нос. Он буквально воочию видит Кроуфорда с карликовой елью, ящиком игрушек и костюмом Санта-Клауса.

Телепат еле удерживается от того, чтобы довольно не потирать руки, иначе выходит какое-то несолидное поведение для наёмного убийцы, который давно зарекомендовал себя человеком бездушным.

Кроуфорд возвращается хорошо за полночь, с пустыми руками.

— Всё будет, — говорит Оракул собирающемуся возмутиться телепату.

Шульдих провожает его недоуменным взглядом и проверяет все места, где бы Кроуфорд мог спрятать семейный набор для празднования Рождества. Недоумение его возрастает: раньше за Кроуфордом не водилась привычка не выполнять обещанного, даже если процесс доставлял ему ощущения ровно противоположные от приятных.

Утром звонки в дверь следуют один за другим: сначала доставляют карликовую ель из самой Голландии, затем набор стеклянных елочных игрушек ручной работы и после этого сшитый на заказ костюм Санта-Клауса.

Когда днем Шульдиха припрягают к подготовке завтрашнего действа, он пытается отмазаться, но получает три укоризненных взгляда, один из которых полон ехидства от края до края.

— Шульдих, ну ты ведь не откажешься? – Просит Наое.

— «Да, Шульдих, ты ведь так хотел этого, теперь не откажешься?»

Ради того, чтобы увидеть Кроуфорда, исполняющего роль Санты, Шульдих готов на многое, даже на то, чтобы выступать в роли почетного держателя ели, пока Оракул пытается установить её на треногу.

Ель падает трижды, один раз почти на голову Кроуфорду.

Если бы рыжий знал, что помощь на этом не ограничится, он бы, наверное, предпочел свинтить из дома с максимально доступной ему скоростью, но – поздно.

Готовить по рецептам из кулинарных книг оказывается проблематичным, особенно в плане того, что это придется есть. На робкое предложение заказать в ресторане праздничный ужин, потому что никто из них не в состоянии сделать больше, чем бекон-яичницу и кофе-чай-тост – и то, не всегда – ему ответили резким отказом. Семейный праздник именно таков: нравится, не нравится, а придется давиться.

После испытания кухней: уборка квартиры, украшение ели, разбирательство с инструкцией по эксплуатации елочных фонарей – все это кажется не сложнее, чем сдать выпускные экзамены в РКц.

К вечеру Шульдих уже далеко не уверен, что всё это – гениальная идея. Он склонен полагать, что его подбил бес. Телепат не мог подложить себе такую свинью сам.

Весь следующий день проходит под знаком экстренной закупки подарков. Как оказалось, квест под названием: «Попробуй вспомнить, кто что хотел» — трудно пройти даже телепату.

Последнему ещё повезло, он очереди просто игнорирует. В самом деле, кто скажет ему: «Молодой человек, вы куда лезете?» — он ведь «всегда здесь стоял».

А во второй половине дня снова аттракцион — «кухня». Его проходить уже не так страшно, как в первый раз, но опасение за сохранность собственного здоровья только возрастает.

К столу Шульдих идет как на пытки Инквизиции, но с удивлением понимает, что это съедобно и более того – даже вкусно. Оракул даже не пытается скрыть насмешливой улыбки, кажется, он получает удовольствия больше всех.

Бокалы с шампанским и первый тост от Кроуфорда задает тон всему вечеру:

— За нас! Пусть за нами хоть потоп, а мы живые и при своем.

Пить за упокой Старейшин общим голосованием решили сидя, впрочем, как и за развал «Вайсс», а вот за Судьбу выпили стоя. Оракул настоял. Какие отношения того связывали с этой леди, уточнять не стали: издалека же видно – не простые.

А потом пошло уже по накатанной многими поколениями до них дорожке: и за любовь, и за деньги, и за то, что не в них счастье, а главное, чтобы живы, но и без денег далеко не уедешь… в общем, и за то, и за это, да побольше.

Традиция поцелуя под омелой с легкой руки Кроуфорда превратилась в шутку. А что ему ещё было делать, если он под ней оказался одновременно в компании с Фарфарелло и Наое. Первый не подходил по религиозным причинам, второй – по возрасту: педофила в себе Оракул не ощущал.

Шульдих успел отследить, когда без пяти полночь Кроуфорд ретировался наверх, и приготовился к зрелищу.

Когда на двенадцатый удар в комнату заглянул Санта Клаус, Шульдих даже на пару секунд опешил: он был точь-в-точь как на картинках изображают. Всё-таки Кроуфорд не останется без работы, даже если перестанет заниматься всем тем, с чем сейчас возится. В Рождество его оторвут с руками в любом месте и в любое время.

— Санта Клаус, — неверяще прошептал Наое.

— Тогда должен был бы из камина, — авторитетно опроверг Фарфарелло.

— Хо-хо, с Новым Годом… дети-ишки, — выдохнул Санта, оглядывая собравшихся.

Шульдих поднялся с дивана, подошел к Санте и очень серьёзным голосом произнес:

— Проходи Санта, садись, ты ведь выслушаешь такого хорошего мальчика, как я?

— Конечно, — пробормотал Санта и опустился в мягко пролеветировавшее к нему кресло.

Наое старался вспомнить всё хорошее, что он мог бы наскрести на приличный подарок.

Телепат улыбнулся и бесцеремонно устроился у Санты на коленях.

— Значит так, шеф, я был очень-очень хорошим мальчиком. Я не испортил твою машину, я ни разу не сбежал с работы, не предупредив тебя. Я не убивал никого помимо тех, чьи имена мне давал ты… Ну и того парня, который меня достал в налоговой. Я — практически сущий ангелочек… Нет, не напоминай мне, как я напортачил на том задании, сам виноват, но так и быть, я закрою сегодня на это глаза. Так что? Ты мне подаришь то, что я хочу? Я ведь был хорошим мальчиком.

Шульдих провел по седым волосам Санты, удивляясь тому, насколько качественно сейчас стали делать парики.

— И вообще, ты меня сегодня поцелуешь? А то смотри, загадаю, чтобы ты мне стриптиз танцевал, — прошептал Шульдих на ухо замершему Санте.

— Шульдих, какого дьявола ты лапаешь посторонних Сант?! Тьфу ты… мужчин?

Телепат медленно повернулся на очень хорошо знакомый голос.

В дверях стоял второй Санта Клаус в модном костюме тройке.

С чужих колен Шульдих слетел в мгновения ока – Кроуфорд не расстается с глоком даже дома и является чертовски метким стрелком.

— Два Санта Клауса… — выдавил растерявшийся Наги, – К кому очередь занимать?

Вопрос был очень актуальным, подарок хотелось неимоверно.

— Можно убить обоих и посмотреть, кто из них выживет. Санта, по идее, бессмертный.

Фарфарелло задумчиво переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Брэд? – Выдавил, наконец-то, телепат.

— Ты на вопрос не ответил. Ты что меня от него отличить не можешь?

Кроуфорд нахмурился, Шульдих оказался рядом в ту же секунду, но сказать ничего не успел.

Санта Клаус встал, раздраженно взмахнул рукой, и под елью тут же оказались подарки.

— Значит так… хо… хо… с Новым Годом вас. Не болейте. В следующий раз приду через камин. И! Я – натурал! А вы стоите под омелой, так что целуйтесь, а я пошел. У меня олени у крыльца простаивают.

Он исчез ещё на полпути к двери, просто растаял в воздухе, словно приведение.

Наое и Фарфарелло его уход не заметили, они уже с удовольствием копошились под елью, всецело уделяя свое внимание подаркам.

Шульдих положил руки на плечи Кроуфорда и улыбнулся ему.

— Под омелой…

Их поцелуй был долгим и тягучим.

— Под омелой…


End file.
